


This Love Affair

by purelush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelush/pseuds/purelush
Summary: Katie suffers in silence.





	This Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the [**rarepair_shorts**](http://community.livejournal.com/rarepair_shorts/) numbers challenge. It’s more angsty than my normal. Thanks to [voldxcore](http://voldxcore.livejournal.com/profile) for the beta.  


* * *

Secrets would kill you in the end, Katie reflected silently. She stood in a hideous peach dress robe and watched her lover of 10 years marry one of her oldest friends, a fake smile plastered on her face. George looked blissfully happy and Katie hated him in that moment, hated him for taking her Angie from her. Angelina didn’t love him, not the way she loved Katie. But he’d lost Fred and he _needed_ her. That’s what she told Katie when she moved out of their tiny flat. No one could understand why Katie was so upset, why she burst into tears or punched things at odd moments. But no one had known she and Angie had been together.  
  
Alicia knew. They’d tried to keep their quick fumblings in empty corridors secret from her, but she’d figured it out quick enough. She’d been angry at first, but it was more about the fact that their little trio had become a duo than anything. She promised not to tell, and they made an effort to spend more time with her. Their friendship became stronger than ever when Alicia discovered her love for a lanky Slytherin boy. They soon developed a system of covering for each other; everyone thought the three of them were gossiping or training when really Alicia was in the dungeons engaging in seriously kinky business, while Katie and Angelina explored their newfound love on Angie’s four poster.   
  
Alicia was the only one who Katie could talk to when Angie left her. She tried hard, she really did, but eventually Alicia reached her limits of hearing about how perfect and beautiful Angelina was and how George could never appreciate her and Katie was alone again.  
  
Katie took solace in Firewhisky and then in Oliver Wood. He wasn’t soft and gentle like Angie, but he made her forget with his roughness and his completely masculine aura. There were no illusions about love or relationships between them. It was shagging, sometimes with breakfast in the morning – Ollie made a mean sausage omelette – but more often than not, he’d show up at her flat, sweaty from Quidditch practice with a feral look in his eyes. They rarely made it to the bedroom.  
  
Angelina stopped by, hugely pregnant and dared - _dared_ \- to tell her that her behaviour was unhealthy. That shagging Oliver was just denial. Katie laughed at her and asked if being Molly’s favourite daughter-in-law was healthy, considering there was nothing Angie loved more than spending Sunday morning with her face buried between Katie’s legs. Angie’d glared at her and Katie slammed the door in her face before she could tell her it was different. At least she wasn’t pretending, she thought to herself. Oliver wasn’t going to wake up in five years saddled with two kids and a lesbian wife who’d married him out of pity.   
  
It was years before she’d finally accepted George’s invitation to spend Christmas at the Burrow. She knew that the loss of her friendship had hurt him, and she felt guilty for that. It wasn’t his fault, after all. He had no idea what he’d done to her when he’d made a pass at Angie, when he’d kissed her and told her that he needed her. She wrapped up a large Poinsettia for Molly and headed to the Burrow. She’d tucked a bottle of Firewhisky into the pocket of her robe, just in case.   
  
George greeted her with tired eyes and a friendly smile that made Katie feel like an arse for staying away. The Weasleys descended on her with hugs and kisses while Angie hung back, little Freddie tugging on her robes. She looked at Katie with such unconcealed longing and Katie was glad George couldn’t see her. It would have broken his heart. She turned away from Angie to see Bill and Fleur’s eldest looking between them curiously. Vicky’s eyes met Katie’s and her lips quirked up in a smirk, before she turned to attend to her younger nieces and nephews.  
  
Christmas dinner was strange, to say the least. The children left the table early to go play with their new toys and Angie volunteered to watch them. Vicky slid into the vacant seat next to Katie, flicking her long red hear over her shoulder while she told everyone about her terribly boring job at the Ministry. Katie tried not to jump when she felt a hand caressing her thigh and moving slowly upward, marvelling at how Vicky could listen to Percy’s defensive comments about Ministry life while doing that thing with her thumb. After a few moments, Katie excused herself, unable to take it anymore.  
  
She hadn’t had another woman’s hands on her since Angie left her. For many years it had just been Oliver, until he’d found someone new. She could hardly blame him; shagging only kept people together for so long. She splashed water on her face, trying to calm her conflicting emotions and desires so she could go back to the dinner table. Someone opened the bathroom door and shut it quickly, locking it behind them. She turned and found Vicky moving towards her, leaning in for a kiss.   
  
“What are you doing? Are you crazy? Your entire family is out there!” Katie hissed frantically, struggling out of her grasp.  
  
“Do you know how long I’ve waited for this? Feeling how I feel and knowing I can’t tell anyone, that my family would disinherit me if I did?” Vicky said breathlessly. “And then I saw how Auntie Angie looked at you, and how you looked at her, and I knew.”  
  
“You can’t tell anyone, please. It’ll ruin George,” Katie pleaded.   
  
“Like she ruined you? She left you for him, didn’t she?” Vicky asked, her hands running through Katie’s hair and Katie moaned. Vicky smiled, her lips trailing kisses over her neck and Katie gave in to the formidable young woman in front of her, taking Vicky’s face in her hands and kissing her softly.   
  
“Your father’s going to kill me,” she whispered after they broke apart. Vicky laughed. “What can he do? He’ll never know. And think about how crazy it’ll make Angie,” Vicky added, her hands stroking Katie’s breasts through her robes, “knowing what’s going on, but unable to say anything without risking her husband finding out that she’s just like us.”  
  
Katie felt a bit guilty about wanting revenge, but she’d been wronged and pushed aside for long enough. And the things Vicky was doing to her made her dizzy.  
  
“Where did you learn that?” She asked breathlessly, her hands resting on Vicky’s arse.  
  
“Muggle girls,” Vicky replied, her hands sneaking under Katie’s robes. “It’s impossible to find a Wizarding girlfriend. Well, there was this Slytherin girl when I was at Hogwarts but she was a right terror.”  
  
Half an hour later, Katie returned to the table, explaining that she’d felt suddenly ill. Everyone thought that it was fortunate Vicky had gone to look for her when she did, otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to get the potion down her throat by herself. Molly noted that she did look rather flushed. Angie stared at her, a look of betrayal and hurt in her eyes. Katie ignored her. She’d worn that same look for years. She took her leave of the Weasleys, spared the hugs and kisses because of her ‘illness’ and accepted Vicky’s kind offer to make sure she got home and into bed alright.   
  
She turned quickly to the Floo, so the Weasleys wouldn’t see the smirk on her face, enjoying the fact that she was going to have an affair with Angelina’s niece right under her nose and she could say sod all about it.

 


End file.
